Sin
by PandorMedusa
Summary: It was suppose to be a secret. (Up for Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hello everyone. Hope you guys like this. Let me know if I should contusions this or not. Please review, thank you. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

_It was suppose to be a secret. A secret that no one was suppose to find out._

Stiles tilted his head back and held his sight just below the rounded edge of the window ceil. The plaster smooth to the naked eye, paint fresh to touch. The sticky substance that coated the walls dripped in rivers that had the strange human shuddered in fright.

The echo of howls stained the night in worry. Still air, soft to touch, reached him in silent shivers. Their howls reached him, but didn't. Their touch only skimming over his goosebump coated skin. Their worry, their call only made him shiver. They weren't suppose to be here. Stiles' lifted his head to stare into the signal lightbulb. Blinking, he stood upright with his feet pointing towards the door. He couldn't let their howls reach him. They can't know. No, they can't. It would be his down fall, he would be damned if they found out.

Stiles waited for the door to opened. Once opened, he stared dead into his captures' eyes. The staring was dropped when his capture was falling to the floor dead. He stepped over the body and started to find his way out of the small cottage. He stood just out of the main hall.

Trees stared at him in silence. Night life no where in sight. Howls stilled echo in the night. Shouts of man now reached him. Gun shots ring. Flashes of light, screams, voices echoed; but he didn't hear any form of sound. He felt his tongue run over his teeth as a set of claws grew. Bone like horns curled on top of his head. Stiles tilted his head as his eyes turned to a white-hazel that glowed. He stared into the night, slowly looking for the master mind behind this charade.

**_AN: Please review. Thanks. _**


	2. Jan 16th

_**AN: Hello! Hope everyone likes this chapter. Please leave a review, thanks!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Jan. 16th**

The sky was clear and bright with stars blinding the moon in a shadowy dance. Clouds fluttered in front of the moon, casting the land below in shadows. His breath coming out in puffs with each renewed steps. Skin glistened with sweat, blood dripped from claws to leave a plain scent. Eyes hazel franticly looked at every direction.

Sounds of paws hitting the ground echoed around him in the quiet night. It's heartbeat sounding closer as he rounded a tree. He held himself up by placing the palm of his hand onto the trunk of the tree. His chest felt like millions of needles poking him repeatedly. Head shooting up as the sounding heartbeat stood beating right next to him. He tried to scream, but the sound was caught between vocal cords.

The creature growled at him with eyes glowing golden brown. Teeth sharp, dripping saliva with lips curled back in a nasty snarl. Hairs standing were well groomed and with a large paw stepping into the moonlight, he took off before the creature could clamp it's teeth into him.

He felt the air leave his lungs when he face palmed the ground. A cry left his parted lips when a row of teeth closed around his shoulder. Blood ran in rivers before his cries stopped. The creature held him by the throat with blood falling out of its muzzle.

He laid there dead without any form.

Stiles walked into his room while placing his school bag next to the door. He sat in front of his desk with his back to the computer. He sighed as he thought back to what his father had mention to him that morning.

A couple of hikers had gone out hiking when one of them found an unrecognizable body laying on the cold ground. The body had no why to identify itself: fingers were cut off from the knuckles and teeth no where in sight. When they, the police, took a closer look; they didn't find any clothing or the human parts. Instead they find a symbol of something next to the victim's body.

It was mid-size with elegant lines. The furthest point of the symbol reached out to curl slightly before running downward and twist into another point that pointed eastward before twirling downward to point southward before meeting both lines westward in a pointed arch. Inside was a strange, old cursive letter that couldn't be read. Intertwine with the letter was an strange fang like design. It hung just above the southern point of the symbol. Stiles had once seen this symbol when he was just a boy. It was once hanging over his mother's breast in a clear case that hung from a gold chain. His mother had given the necklace to him just before she had died. She had told him to keep it on him, to keep it hidden from prying eyes. To this day, Stiles still have it attached to his book bag where only he could see it. His mother never got to tell him what it meant, but that he would know when the times come.

_**AN: Please leave a review, letting me know what you guys think of this chapter. Thanks guys. Until next time...**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
